theefedfandomcom-20200214-history
Trish Stratus
Richmond Hill, Ontario | music = "Time to Rock & Roll" by Lil' Kim | affiliation = Randy Orton, Christian | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = High Flying/Technical | finisher = Chick Kick (Roundhouse kick) | winpct=50 | wins=0 | losses=0 | championships= WWE Divas Tag Team Championship (1 time) WWE Women's Championship (3 times) WWE xXx Championship (1 time) | typen=2 | type1=Smackdown | type2=FFFFFF }} Patricia Anne Stratigias (born December 18, 1975) is a Canadian professional wrestler, better known by her ring name Trish Stratus. She is signed to WWE where she appears on their Smackdown brand. After beginning her career as a fitness model, Stratus began working for the World Wrestling Federation (WWF), which was later renamed World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Early in her career, she was involved in sexually themed storylines, such as managing the team T & A and an affair with Vince McMahon. As Stratus spent more time in the ring, her perceived wrestling skills strengthened and her popularity increased. Because of this, she was made a three-time "WWE Babe of the Year" and was proclaimed "Diva of the Decade". Aside from professional wrestling, Stratus appeared on a number of magazine covers and has been involved in charity work. She has also hosted several award and television shows, and owns a yoga studio in Toronto, Ontario. Stratus is a former three-time WWE Women's Champion and was the inagural champion, first winning the title in August 2005. Stratus is also a former one-time WWE xXx and WWE Divas Tag Team Champion with Mar as part of the Lady Killers. Stratus would soon after be kicked out of the stable and would also lose her half of the Divas Tag Team titles to Jen England and a feud with her former stablemates began. After the feud with both England and Maxine ended Stratus took a little time off to deal with some things in her personal life, mainly her marriage and divorce from fellow wrestler, Christian. Trish would return and would get involved in the feud between her ex-husband, Christian and Chris Jericho over the World Heavyweight Championship in early 2012. Stratus would return to Raw that year, however that wouldn't last long as she along with Randy Orton were moved to Smackdown in January, where Stratus began a five month long feud with Trista Anderson, whom she not only helped train but was also her pro while she was on NXT. The feud culminated in a Divas Lumberjill match on the July 27th episode of Smackdown where Trista was victorious thus effectively ending their long rivalry. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2005–present) Women's Champion (2005–2006) Info here Various feuds and storylines (2007–2010) Info here Teaming and feuding with the Lady Killers (2011–2012) Info here Move to Smackdown; feud with Trista Anderson (2013–present) Info here Stratusphere Several of Stratus' outside of wrestling ventures have taken on the moniker "Stratusphere". Stratus is the host and subject of the show Stratusphere, which debuted in 2008 on the Travel + Escape television channel. The show follows Stratus as she visits different locations around the world to participate in local sports and adventure. Bill Harris wrote that, "Every week, Stratus embarks on a trip in search of exotic locations and daring physical challenges. In the first episode, for example, Stratus is in Kochi, India, where she learns the ancient martial art of kalarippayatu, progressing from fighting with sticks to fighting with metal swords. Through the 10-episode run of Stratusphere, Stratus does everything from reindeer racing in Norway to bungee jumping in Bali. Her athleticism obviously sets Stratusphere apart from most travel shows." Stratusphere is also the name of Stratus' yoga studio located in the suburbs of Toronto, Ontario. The studio is billed as "Canada's largest eco-friendly yoga studio". Personal life Stratigias is of Greek and Polish descent and is the eldest daughter of John and Alice Stratigias. Her sisters are named Christie and Melissa. Stratigias was previously married to WWE wrestler Christian and has one child with him – a two year old daughter named Gracie. The two divorced in 2012. Stratigias is currently married to WWE Superstar Randy Orton. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Chick Kick'' (Roundhouse kick) **''Stratusfaction'' (Springboard, running or wheelbarrow bulldog) *'Signature moves' **''Air Canada'' (Thesz press followed by punches) **Backhand chop, with theatrics **MaTrish (Matrix evasion) **MaTrish Revolutions (Handstand headscissors takedown) **Multiply pinning variations **Roll-up **Springboard sunset flip **Victory roll **One-armed neckbreaker slam **Running bulldog **Sharpshooter **Spinebuster **Stratusphere (Turnbuckle handstand headscissors takedown) **Stratus Splash (Stinger splash) *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Manager_(professional_wrestling) Managers] **Christian **Mickie James **Tyson Tomko *'Wrestlers managed' **Christian **Cookie **Mickie James **Randy Orton **Trista Anderson *'Nicknames' **"The Quintessential WWE Diva" **"Canada's Greatest Export" **"Toronto's Gift to the WWE **"The Queen of Queens" **"The Best Diva Ever *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Music_in_professional_wrestling Entrance themes] **'"Time to Rock & Roll"' by Lil' Kim (WWE; 2005–present) Championships and accomplishments *'World Wrestling Entertainment' **WWE Women's Championship (3 times) **WWE Divas Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Mar **WWE xXx Championship (1 time)